Longstars' Destiny
by mogoer
Summary: A strange cat has arrived in Nightclan and with him a wave of troubles and its up to Longpaw and her friend to save the clan, and Longpaw might just learn about more than she bargained for.
1. The clans

**Nightclan**

**Leader:** Twistedstar, dark tabby tom with Icey blue eyes (Longpaws father}

**Deputy:** Brambleflower, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Owlcry, old brown tom with amber eyes and a white chest and paws

**Medicine cat Apprentice: **Sweetpaw, Tortoiseshell she-cat with one green and one amber eye

**Warriors:**

Icepetal, White she-cat with sharp blue eyes (Rowanpaws mentor)

Thistlenose, brown tom with white patches and green eyes (Longpaws mentor)

Wolfsong, silver she-cat with yellow eyes

Bearfang, big dark brown tom with amber eyes (Cedarpaws mentor)

Darkflower, brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Redpaws mentor and Longpaws mother)

Blackfire, Big black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw, small lithe red she-cat with green eyes

Cedarpaw, light brown tabby tom with blue eyes (Longpaws brother)

Rowanpaw, brown tabby tom with Green eyes (Longpaws brother)

Longpaw, Dark tabby she-cat with icey blue eyes and unusually long claws

**Queens:**

Spottedfeather, young tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Minnowkit and Hawkkit)

**Elders:**

Littleflame, orange tom with green eyes

Sandflower, pale she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Sunclan**

**Leader: **Coldstar, grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Foxfoot, red tom with black paws and green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Emberpool, Red she-cat with amber eyes and white patches

**Medicine cat Apprentice: **Willowleaf, pretty grey she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors: **

Toadpelt, brown tom with blue eyes

Echowhisper, grey she-cat with blue eyes (Flamepaws mentor)

Dancingflame, orange she-cat with green eyes

Eaglefeather, Brown tom with a white stomach and amber eyes (Blazingpaws mentor)

Batsong, Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws

**Apprentices:**

Blazingpaw, Dark red tom with blue eyes

Flamepaw, Golden tom with green eyes

**Queens:**

Mistflower, grey she-cat with blue eyes

Mossfoot, light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Elders:**

Molewhisker, old brown tom with blue eyes

**Dawnclan**

**Leader: **Dewstar, small white she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **Tinyflower, small lithe brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Sageheart, black she-cat with a white chest and white paws and green eyes

**Medicine cat Apprentice: **Fadingpaw

**Warriors: **

Moonfeather, white she-cat with blue eyes (Maplepaws mentor)

Blazingstorm, Dark red tom with amber eyes (Kestrelpaws mentor)

Rabbitfoot, brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Fallenleaf, Dark tabby tom with green eyes

Mistwhisker, gray she-cat with light blue eyes (Fadingpaws mentor)

Timberheart, brown tom with white patches and amber eyes

**Apprentices:**

Fadingpaw, Black tom with white patches and white paws

Kestrelpaw, Brown tom with green eyes

Maplepaw, Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

Skyflower, white she-cat with black patches and blue eyes

**Elders:**

Tanglewhisker, Messy brown tom with green eyes

Echowhisper, Grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Duskclan**

**Leader: **Risingstar, Dark grey tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:** Mossflower, Brown she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine cat: **Mintwhisker, Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

Mudfang, Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Silentnight, Silvery black she-cat with blue eyes

Hawktalon, Brown tabby tom with green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Flamepaw, golden tom with amber eyes

Firepaw, Red she-cat with golden eyes

Oakpaw, Brown tabby tom

**Queens:**

Willowwhisper, grey she-cat with bue eyes (mother of Rosekit, Cherrykit, Webkit, and Ivykit)

**Elders:**

Patchfur, old brown tom with white patches and blue eyes

**Loner, Rogues, and Kittypets**

Beast, handsome brown kittypet with amber eyes

Beauty, Pretty Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Fang, old loner with long teeth


	2. Prologue

A small black she-cat stared down into a pool of water that shone like moon shine, she gasped as her reflection shimmered and instead of her green eyes she stared into the icy blue ones of a dark tabby she-cat with unusually long claws the black she-cat blinked as another cat formed next to the dark tabby his fur shimmering in the water, the toms eyes turned red and a sticky red substance oozed from his claws and dripped from his teeth, the reflection she-cat turned to the tom her tabby pelt turning black as night she leaped at him and tore open his throat. Gasping the black she-cat stumbled away from the pool her paws going weak.

"Sageheart!" A brown tabby tom cried "What's wrong?"

Sageheart turned to the tom her eyes blank "_the loyal will turn, his claws twisted and red from the blood of the night will cause the destruction of the clans, only the long claws of the brave warrior can save them now" _

_ "_What? Sageheart that doesn't make sense!"

The black she-cat shook her head "What? What's going on Rabbitfoot?"

The brown tabby didn't reply as he tried to make sense of the she-cats prophecy "I think Nightclan is in trouble." He whispered.


	3. Chapter 1

"Thistlenose, Littleflame was your mentor and he taught you well, it's time you had an apprentice of your own, you will mentor Longpaw, pass on all you know to this young apprentice and teach her well" Longpaw stepped forward eagerly and touched noses with her new mentor, They stepped back and their clan mates began to cheer her and her brothers new names out. "Longpaw! Cedarpaw! Rowanpaw!"

"Good job you three," Darkflower, their mother meowed padding forward after "Twistedstar dismissed the clan "Your father and I are so proud."

Longpaw purred "thanks I…." she stopped her father had appeared at her shoulder.

"I think your mentors want you" he meowed nodding to where Thistlenose, Bearfang, and Icepetal were waiting. "I can't wait to hear all about your first day when you get back"

"Ok Twistedstar" Longpaw mewed racing after her brothers.

"Come on you three where not going to have time to view the territory if we go at this pace" Bearfang grumbled

"Sorry" they muttered

"Oh stop giving the apprentices a hard time, It's their first day" Icepetal meowed and winked at them with one blue eye.

"Come on stop bickering where all going to turn in to elders if we stand here any longer" Thistlenose said picking himself up

"Thistlenose is right" Icepetal meowed and began heading out of the camp.

The group of cats headed out and twisted their way through the marshy woods that was Nightclan Territory, finally they arrived in a muddy clearing. "This is where you will train" Bearfang meowed.

"Why's it so muddy?" Rowanpaw asked "Shouldn't it be more solid if where going to be training here"

"As you might have noticed our territory is very marshy and soft, it would be pointless to train you on solid ground if you might one day have to fight in other soggier places on our land." Icepetal told her apprentice.

"So we'll be good at fighting on uneven ground and even better fighting on solid ground!" Cedarpaw meowed excitedly

"Exactly!" Bearfang grunted.

"Can you teach us a fight move?" Longpaw asked swiping the air with her paws

"I'm sure we can spare a few seconds," Thistlenose meowed padding out into the clearing. "Here's an easy move you'll probably use in more than once in battle, Bearfang come help me demonstrate" Bearfang grunted and moved to face Thistlenose "When you're moving to attack your opponent don't look at the area your aiming for, look somewhere else so your eyes don't give you away." Thistlenose's eyes locked on Bearfangs front leg after what seemed like a moon he launched himself forward and at the last moment he leapt over him and caught his tail in between his front paws. "There just like that"

"Come on Cedarpaw, practice with me!" Longpaw called dashing out into the muddy clearing, she crouched down and stared intently at Cedarpaws twitching tail, she pushed herself forward and reached out for his front leg, but the mud sucked at her back paws and she stumbled allowing Cedarpaw to jump over her and onto her back pushing her face down into the mud. "oof!"

"Good job with a little more practice that would be perfect!" Thistlenose purred

"The mud" she grumbled inspecting her muddy pelt

"Soon you'll be able to move over mud like it's nothing" Icepetal encouraged her "and good job Cedarpaw nice dodging"

"Thanks!" Cedarpaw mewed.

After a few more practices the group of cats headed out towards the Dawnclan border, they stopped at a river with what looked like a cut up log laying across it, on the other side the woods opened up into a large grassy plain. "This is a Two-leg bridge, they use it to get over the river without getting their paws wet" Bearfang told them "Can you smell anything?"

"Rabbits" Rowanpaw meowed

"Grass" Cedarpaw added

"And Wind" Longpaw finished.

"Very good this is the Dawnclan border, they hunt rabbits and run faster than the wind"

"Is that a Dawnclan cat?" Rowanpaw exclaimed looking out onto the moor.

Thistlenose narrowed his eyes "Looks like"

"They're so skinny!" Longpaw gasped wrinkling her nose

"They may look small but you never want to meet one of them in battle on an open field their sure to win"

"Next stop the Sunclan border" Icepetal mewed whisking away into the brush, after a little they came to a smaller river, one that looked like you could wade across it, on the other side was a woody brushy area. "That's Sunclan" Icepetal meowed "What can you smell"

"A lot of trees" Rowanpaw huffed

Icepetal mrowed in laughter "Yes there…"

"Icepetal, Bearfang, Thistlnose, new apprentices?"

Longpaw looked up to see a large Red tom padding towards them on black paws with a group of cats trailing behind him.

"Foxfoot!" Thistlenose meowed dipping his head in greeting "How Is the prey running in Sunclan?"

"Good thanks for asking," he looked at the three apprentices "Are these Twistedstars kits?"

"They sure are, Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw, and Longpaw" he meowed introducing each of them with his tail.

"Sunclan welcomes you" Redfoot mewed with a dip of his head.

Longpaw dipped her head in greeting "Nice to meet you Foxfoot"

"Well I hope to see you at the gathering" He meowed "Come on Echowhisper, Flamepaw"

Longpaw watched them disappear into their territory.

"Is Foxfoot always that friendly?" Cedarpaw asked

"Most of the time, well except for in battle of course" Icepetal answered.

"I think where done for the day" Bearfang meowed "but we have one more test for you guys"

"What?"

"Where going to test how good your memory is, you have to find your own way home"

"What?" but their mentors had already disappeared.

"Eergghh well we better get going." Longpaw grunted turning back the way they had come.

"Wait!" Rowanpaw meowed "They went that way."

"Yah but we came this way, who knows how many turns they make on the way there"

"Oh come on I bet it leads straight there and there just testing us to see if where smart enough to follow"

"I don't know I don't think it's smart"

"Come on Longpaw! Where's your sense of adventure? Cedarpaw? What do you think?"

Cedarpaw looked between Longpaw and Rowanpaw for a moment "I'm tired and it took so long to walk here! I vote Rowanpaws way"

"What?"

"Ha! Come on!"

"Eerrgghh! Fine!" Longpaw lashed her tail in annoyance but followed her brothers.

Longpaw dragged her paws along the ground "Rowanpaw we passed this tree a while back!"

"No it's not, I'm sure all oaks have owl hollows directly five tail lengths above the ground…"

"Just admit it where lost"

"We are not lost in our own territory!"

"Uumm can I way in?" Cedarpaw spoke up

"No" Longpaw and Rowanpaw said together.

"Come on I think it's this way!" Rowanpaw said

"No it's obviously this way" Longpaw hissed pointing with her tail towards an old dead tree.

"Nope it's this way" Longpaw, Rowanpaw, and Cedarpaw spun around with a gasp, a tall Red tom stood behind them.

"Who are you?!" Rowanpaw demanded

The cat chuckled "Names Mal"


	4. Chapter 2

"What kind of name is Mal?" Longpaw was the first to speak

"Mine" Mal answered evenly

"I think the better question is what are you doing on our territory and why do you know where our camp is?" Rowanpaw stepped forward shooting Longpaw a dirty look, she made a face.

"I can show you your way back to camp if you'd like." Mal said ignoring the question

"If you even step paw ten fox lengths from our camp our warriors would smell you, and you'd be dead for sure" Cedarpaw mewed shouldering his way past his siblings

"Then they'd miss out on a valuable addition to their clan, I'm looking to join Nightclan"

Longpaw snorted "I doubt Nightclan would take you."

"You'd be surprised" he said flicking his tail "Come on I'll show you your way back to camp"

Longpaw looked at her brothers and shrugged "at the very least he could show us the way back" She whispered and turned padding after Mal.

Longpaw watched the tom weave his way through the trees, he was a tall strong cat with dark red fur and bright green eyes, if he was a clan cat he might be a young warrior or a seasoned apprentice, she could almost mistake him for a clan cat if it wasn't for the way he moved through the forest, he kept looking over his shoulder as if someone where watching his every move which she guessed would be useful if you were a loner.

"Like what you see?" Mal asked looking over his shoulder

Longpaw shook her head realizing she must have been staring, she could only hiss in response.

After a while Longpaw could smell cats, a lot of cats so she guessed it was the camp and sure enough after another foxlength or two she saw the camps rocky entrance, she grumbled a little upset that the tom knew his way around her clan better than she did.

"Longpaw, Cedarpaw, Rowanpaw! What is this?" Twistedstar hissed seeing the rogue as they entered camp. Longpaw looked over at Mal to find him staring at her fathers twisted foot.

"Th-this is Mal, he helped us find our way back to camp" Longpaw stuttered

"Why does a loner know the way to our camp?" Twistedstar snarled looking at Mal.

Mal looked up as if surprised to see Twistedstar standing in front of me, he bowed his head "Please, don't get a mad at her I wanted to come, i-I wanted to join your clan"

"Join our clan? Why would we want a loner in our clan?" Brambleflower, the clan deputy hissed appearing at Twistedstars side. "we should toss him out now"

Twistedstar rested his tail on her shoulder "What makes you think we would accept you into the clan?" he asked Mal his eyes narrowing.

"I think I would make a great warrior, you wouldn't be disappointed to have me in your clan"

Brambleflower hissed her tail lashing "Loners can't be warriors!" she snarled

Mal hung his head "Please I have nowhere to go…"

"You're right, nowhere not even here!" Brambleflower stepped in.

"Brambleflower please!" Twistedstar hissed, he sighed "What is your name"

"Mal."

"Mal, I will give you a chance… you will stay with our clan for three days, then I will decide if you are clan material or not."

Mal looked up his eyes full of excitement "Really? That's great! I won't let you down! I promise!"

Twistedstar nodded "Come I must announce this to the clan" he meowed padding towards High branch.

Longpaw followed her father into the clearing she looked around hearing the gasps from her clan mates.

"What's this?" Sweetpaw, the medicine cat apprentice asked padding up to Longpaw, eyeing the strange cat.

"That's Mal" Longpaw murmured to her friend

"Mal? What kind of name is that"

Longpaw purred in amusement "His name" she answered

Sweetpaw blinked her strange eyes at her "Why is he here?"

"He wants to join our clan"

"Really? Will Twistedstar let him?"

"I don't know, he's letting him stay here for a couple days though."

"I better tell Owlcry, I wonder if he's received any messages from Starclan…" she broke off obviously thinking of other things "I'll be right back" she meowed padding off to the medicine den.

"That cat had two different colored eyes" Mal whispered coming up beside her.

"Huh? Sweetpaw? Oh yah she does"

"She your friend?"

"Yah my best."

"Who's that?" He meowed pointing his tail towards a young tortoiseshell she-cat

"That's Spottedfeather, she's a queen those are her two kits over there" She motioned to where Hawkkit and Minnowkit where playing, it was hard to believe she had been there playing with them just yesterday. "She's also Sweetpaws mother"

"Really! She seems… young"

"Yah Spottedfeather had her right after her warrior ceremony. Never left the nursery since"

"That's nice, someone always there for the kits"

Longpaw wrinkled her nose "Yah sure, if you like that sort of thing."

"Not into kits?"

"No… there fine I'm just not into kits."

"Who's that." He asked pointing to a silvery she-cat

"That's Wolfsong." She told him.

"And that?" he asked nodding towards a white patched tom.

"That's my mentor, Thistlenose, you ask a lot of questions."

"Well if these are going to be my clan mated I want to know who they are."

Longpaw blinked up at him, "You seem so sure my father's going to accept you into the clan"

"Twistedstars your father?" he asked, surprised

"Yah, and over there is my mother Darkflower" she said nodding to the dark tabby she-cat.

"What happened to Twistedstars foot?" Longpaw flattened her ears

"Sorry to personal?"

"It's not that it's just…"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High branch!" Twistedstar called from his perch.

Longpaw motioned for Mal to come sit next to her. "What's this?" he asked but was cut off by Twistedstar.

"As some of you might know we have a visitor," a murmur went through the clan, Twistedstar raised his tail for silence. "I have agreed to let him stay for a little while" Yowls of protest came from the clan.

"Loners can't be warriors!" Blackfire, an intimidating Black tom called out.

"What is this?" Bearfang snarled

"Enough!" Twistedstar demanded "He will train with us for three days and then we will decide if he is clan material, Wolfsong" The silver warrior looked up "You will teach Mal for the next three days." Wolfsong shifted uncomfortably, she was a kind cat but even she was disgruntled by the thought of teaching a loner, but she dipped her head in agreement. "Clan meeting dismissed!"

Mal looked at her his green eyes swelling with excitement "When do we start training?" he asked Longpaw

"Tomorrow," Wolfsong meowed padding up behind him "and don't think I will go easy on you because you're new"

Mal nodded, "So where do we sleep?"

Longpaw glanced at him unsure whether her nest mates would be too thrilled to be sharing a nest with the loner. "Over here" she said after a moment "In the apprentices den" she padded over to the den made of ferns. "My nests right here, the older apprentices live toward the middle so you can have this nest next to me"

"How long have you been an apprentice?" he asked

"Umm… since sunhigh"

He looked at her "wow" she shrugged

"I'm going to bed now, I have dawn patrol tomorrow and I don't want to be falling asleep on my paws"

"Alright, night Longpaw"

_A breeze drifted across the plains, a small white she-cat stood by a small brown bundle limp on the ground._

_ "Dewstar!" a brown tabby tom cried running up to her "Is that… a Nightclan cat?"_

_ Dewstar bent down sniffing the limp figure "Get Tinyflower, we must tell Bramblestar"_

Longpaw shot up gasping for breath, she blinked looking around but nobody seemed to have witnessed what she just witnessed, _Must've just been a dream _she tried to convince herself and laid her head back on her paws trying to get back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

"Come on get up!" Longpaw groaned, Thistlenose had been training her ever since the dawn patrol this morning.

"Can we take a break? Please!"

"Warriors don't take breaks!" Thistlenose replied "Up one more time show me that you can be a warrior!"

Longpaw groaned pulling herself to her feet and crouched down, Thistlenose had been teaching her a move against badgers all day but she still couldn't get it right. She watched as Redpaw a small lithe she-cat lumbered toward her, pretending to be a badger. Longpaw rushed forward and leaped up pushing Redpaws head down and leaping over her, she attempted the quick turn like Thistlenose had showed her but her paws scrabbled out from underneath her. "Oof!" She grunted as Redpaw rolled over her, pushing her into the muddy turf.

"Come on Longpaw this is a simple move!" Redpaw hissed at her.

"You've had more training than me! You're almost a warrior!" Longpaw responded

"Oh please I got that move on my second try!"

"If I can remember correctly, Redpaw you got that move on the _second day" _Darkflower, Redpaws mentor meowed, she padded over and licked some mud out of Longpaws pelt.

Longpaw ducked away from her mother "I don't need you looking after me!" she hissed.

Darkflower rolled her eyes "Fine, fine." She looked up as Wolfsong appeared with Mal trailing behind her. "Come on Redpaw, where done you have the rest of the day off"

"You too Longpaw, you've worked hard today, get ready for the gathering." Thistlenose meowed following her mother back to camp.

Longpaws ears perked "I'm going to the gathering?"

"Yes I think you've earned it."

Longpaw purred, she started to follow Redpaw but turned back to see Mal watching her, "what?"

"Nothing," he meowed shaking his head

But Longpaw knew what he was thinking, all morning Thistlenose and Darkflower had avoided Mal switching activities whenever Wolfsong caught up to them claiming they had other important things to teach them, Longpaw wanted to tell him that it was ok and the clan would warm up to him soon but she wasn't sure if that was entirely true.

"Hey Longpaw!" Sweetpaw called running up behind her just as she was about to turn away. "Come collect herbs with me!"

"Do I have to?" Longpaw groaned, Sweetpaw had already dragged her on three of these special outings and it was only her second day as an apprentice.

"You know it's all part of the apprentices duty to help out their clan mates" Sweetpaw meowed, cuffing her over the head jokingly.

"You know it's the medicine cat apprentice's duty to scrounge for herbs." She fired back

Sweetpaw rolled her eyes "Come on lazy mouse, or I'll tell Thistlenose you shouldn't go to the gathering!"

Longpaw narrowed her eyes "You wouldn't"

"Try me."

"Fine, fine! I'll collect your stupid herbs for you!"

"Thank you!" Sweetpaw meowed and traveled towards the Dawnclan border.

"What's over here?"

"Cat mint"

Longpaws ears perked "Are cats getting sick?"

"No but it's always good to stock up on things when they're in season, just in case."

Longpaw nodded, and followed her friend, they reached the Dawnclan border and Sweetpaw headed out to search for some other herbs and left Longpaw to look for the cat mint "You know what it smells like right?"

"Yah" when Longpaw was only 2 moons old her sister Coonkit had died of greencough and although she didn't really remember her sister the scent of Cat mint was familiar.

"The cat mint should be over by the two-leg bridge" Sweetpaw told her and Longpaw set out.

It was well past Sunhigh when Longpaw gave up her search "Sweetpaw I can't smell anything! Are you sure it's here?"

"Keep looking, I saw some yesterday! There has to be some!"

Longpaw grumbled but began her search again, she shoved her nose into fern bush and snarled coming out with nothing. "Where are these stupid herbs!" she hissed slashing her paw at the ground and blinked surprised to see beneath her the stems of a plant that was no doubt cat mint. She bent down examining the herbs, they were cut, all of them but it didn't look like a rabbits doing no it looked like a cat had done this. Longpaw stepped back feeling a little bit woozy "Sweetp…" she muttered before she collapsed and darkness fell over her.

_An old tom looked at a beautiful Red she-cat._

_ "Help us! My clan is dying!"_

_ "Why should we," the beautiful cat sneered "It's not our fault_ _Nightclan didn't stock up on herbs when they had the chance!"_

_ "Emberpool please! Have you no pity?"_

_ "I pity the weak not the stupid, go die with your clan Owlcry your too old to be of any use to them anyway" The red she-cat stalked away leaving a Greying old tom standing alone at a stream._

_ "This is not how it was supposed to be!" Owlcry murmured looking up at the sky "Starclan what have we done to deserve this?" _

"Longpaw? Longpaw! Wake up!"

"What?" Longpaw opened her eyes to see Sweetpaw hovering over her pressing a cool wet clump of moss to her forehead.

"I looked up, one second you were fine the next you were on the ground! Are you ok!"

"Yah I'm fine," Longpaw meowed pulling herself up, she considered telling Sweetpaw of her vision but decided against it, it was probably just her imagination. "Must've been the heat." She meowed but she could tell Sweetpaw wasn't convinced.

"It's not hot, Longpaw"

"I know, hey Sweetpaw all the cat mints gone!" Longpaw exclaimed, changing the subject, it worked.

"Oh no!" she gasped "What are we going to do?"

"Find another batch." Longpaw suggested, she knew she shouldn't be worried about her dream, she wasn't a medicine cat it wasn't like Starclan was sending her a message.

Sweetpaw nodded "Tomorrow, the gathering is going to start soon we better get back to camp."

"You're right" Longpaw meowed turning around.

"Race you!" Sweetpaw cried, disappearing into the trees, Longpaw was about to follow when something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention, _Mal? _She thought she could see his red pelt in the trees; she blinked and when she opened her eyes there was no sign of the amber eyed cat. Longpaw sniffed the air trying to catch his scent, she thought she could smell it but something was mixed with it… something that smelled a lot like cat mint.


	6. Chapter 4

Longpaw crouched in the shadows her whole body quivering with excitement, she watched her father intently waiting for him to give the signal that we were free to go and mingle with the other clans. Sweetpaw stood beside her, her own pelt quivering she had been made an apprentice not to long before Longpaw and this was her first gathering too.

"Would you two mice stop shaking?" Redpaw snapped from behind them "The other clans are going to think we trained you to bounce them to death!"

Longpaw glared at Redpaw out of the corner of her eye "I'll bounce you to death" She muttered, unsheathing her unusually long claws.

"Wow calm down there sister," Longpaw sighed as Rowanpaw appeared at her side "We don't want to intimidate the other clans."

"Please I doubt Longpaw could intimidate a fly!" Cedarpaw meowed padding up to them.

"Shut up Cedarpaw!"

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Rowanpaw hissed playfully

"Shut up Rowanpaw." Sweetpaw hissed

"You're telling me to shut up?"

"Shut up all of you!" Blackfire snapped twisting around to give them a menacing glare, the apprentices shrank back in their pelts and Longpaw could hear Redpaw snickering.

Longpaw hissed and spun around to give her a peace of her mind, but was surprised to feel cats pushing past her _Foxdung! _she had missed Twistedstars signal! She turned looking for Sweetpaw but the she-cat had already gone to greet her medicine cat friends and Longpaw having no desire to gossip about herbs went her own way. After a while she found herself sitting next to a group of elders which consisted of Littleflame, Sandflower, and a few other elders from different clans, an old brown tom had introduced himself as Molewhisker from Sunclan, and a once beautiful tabby grey she-cat named Echowhisper from Dawnclan.

"None from Duskclan?" She asked, she was curious to see what the cats looked like, since Nightclan wasn't one of their borders she'd only ever heard stories of the fish eating warriors.

One elder, Molewhisker, repositioned himself "Haven't you heard? Duskclan caught a bad case of green scales or whatever they call it"

"Green cough, you old badger! You've had it before you should know" Echowhisper meowed cuffing him over the head lightly.

"Err yah that, anyway took out like half of their clan, I heard it's just Patchpelt in the Elders den now!"

"Just Patchpelt!" Sandflower gasped "All alone? Poor thing why I remember when we were apprentices…"

Longpaw felt a tap at her shoulder, she looked up surprised to see dark grey tom with amber eyes standing in front of her "Umm" he meowed "Hi sorry to interrupt you but I heard you talking about Duskclan"

Longpaw got a whiff of his scent for the first time, fishy, "You're from Duskclan!" she gasped and took the tom in he seemed strong and well fed not at all sickly "I heard your clan was sick."

The tom sheathed and unsheathed his claws "Do I look sick?"

Longpaw shrugged "I guess not"

"Because it was a moon ago Duskclan is strong and well again!"

"Why'd you come over here again?"

"Because I heard you talking about Duskclan and I wanted to hear what myths where being told about my clan."

Longpaw eyed the area where Duskclan was, a small group of cat huddled together murmuring to each other "You heard us, from all the way over there?"

"Yes I did." The tom said stubbornly.

"What's your name anyway?"

"What's your name?"

"I asked first."

"Names Slatepaw, now your turn"

"Longpaw."

"Longpaw why?"

"I could easily ask you the same question."

"Do you need to ask? My pelt is the color of slate."

"Well my claws are really long."

The tom purred "I guess that's a dead giveaway to your warrior name than."

Longpaw purred, the young tom was growing on her. "I guess it is."

"I haven't seen you here before is this your first time?"

"Yah."

"This is my second time," Slatepaw looked down at his paws "Last time I was here my sister was with me… she died of green cough a couple days ago"

"I'm sorry what was her name?"

"Ravenpaw, she was…" Slatepaw was cut off by what Slatepaw guessed to be the Sunclan leader Coldstar.

"Let all the clans gather here beneath old tree!"

The soft murmur of the clans ceased as cats padded beneath an old dead tree where the four leaders perched, a large dark grey tabby sat on the uppermost branches glaring down at all the clans, _that must be Slatepaws leader_ Longpaw decided and the way Slatepaw stood a little bit taller it confirmed her suspicions. On a middle branch a small lithe white she-cat stood looking at them all with kind blue eyes, Longpaw took in a deep breath it was her she had seen in her dream, she was the one standing over the Nightclan cat, Dewstar.

"Are you ok?" Slatepaw whispered feeling her tense.

"Fine." She hissed, and turned her attention to her father who had clawed his way up to the lowest branch, she wondered if he had been a good tree climber before his accident.

"Risingstar, would you like to start?" Coldstar meowed, her icy blue eyes glinted, Slatepaw hissed softly next to Longpaw.

"What?"

"Coldstar wants us to go first because she wants to see if it's worth trying to take some of our territory, Risingstar warned us this might happen." He whispered to her.

"She wouldn't do that."

"No?" he looked at her and Longpaw just shrugged.

Risingstar stepped forward, unlike Slatepaw Risingstar seemed weak and fragile. "As most if you know Duskclan recently came down with a bad case of green cough and we lost many cats, two of our elders, three of our warriors, and an apprentice" Risingstar paused letting that settle in, a gasp rippled among the clans.

"So many." Longpaw whispered.

"That was almost a moon ago! Duskclan is recovering we have two apprentices almost ready to become warriors and Willowwhisper had four strong and healthy kits, Duskclan is still a worthy clan that will fight till it's last breath." Risingstar finished setting his intense amber eyes on Coldstar.

"Thank you Risingstar," Dewstar spoke up "Dawnclan is happy that Duskclan is recovering so quickly." Risingstar nodded his thanks. "Dawnclan is doing well we have two new warriors Mistwhisker, and Fallenleaf!"

"Mistwhisker, Fallenleaf!" The clans cheered their names.

Dewstar dipped her head and nodded to Risingstar giving him the floor. "Nightclan is also doing well, we have three new apprentices my two sons and daughter, Rowanpaw, Cedarpaw, and Longpaw."

Longpaw straightened up taking in the murmurs of congratulations. "What?" she meowed noticing Slatepaw looking at her.

"Your Twistedstars daughter?"

"Yah…"

He shook his head "never mind"

"Thank you Twistedstar." Coldstar meowed cutting him off. "Sunclan is doing more than well!" She announced proudly and taking a moment to survey the clans, "We are growing! We have two she-cats in the nursery expecting kits and we barely have enough territory to feed our clan!" Her gaze swept over to Risingstar "I request that Risingstar give us a piece of Duskclan territory."

Yowls of protest sprang up, Risingstar didn't seem at all surprised, he stepped forward and met Coldstars cool gaze "Duskclan hears your request and we respectfully decline."

Coldstar hissed "Your clan gets smaller by the minute while mine grows bigger! Why should we not get more territory?"

Longpaw couldn't believe her ears, How could Coldstar request something so ridiculous?

"Duskclan is growing soon we will need all of our territory."

"Fine!" Coldstar snarled "Than we'll take it by force!"

"Duskclan will not back down!" Risingstar hissed his amber eyes glowing in rage.

"Enough! This is a peaceful time!" Risingstar yowled.

"Risingstar is right, there will be no fighting here." Dewstar meowed stepping forward "This gathering is dismissed!" she leaped down from her branch and motioned for her clan to follow.

"I better go." Longpaw meowed turning to Slatepaw but he was already gone, she saw him racing over to his clan and Longpaw sighed.

"I wonder why Twistedstar didn't mention Mal." Cedarpaw meowed seeing Longpaw padding up to him and Rowanpaw.

"Why do you think mousebrain," Rowanpaw cuffed his brothers ear gently "He doesn't want the clans knowing were harboring a loner yet."

"Oh."

"Come on you three," Twistedstar meowed heading towards the Nightclan border with the rest of the clan following him. "We shouldn't stay any longer."

Longpaw could only agree more she could see Coldstar approaching Risingstar and she didn't want to be there when Coldstar snapped.


	7. Chapter 5

"Perfect! Great landing Longpaw!" Longpaw purred at Thistlenose's praise, two days had passed since the gathering, and Longpaw had mastered the badger attack and was currently learning a move that was supposedly a good move to use against Sunclan warriors. Longpaw was surprised when Thistlenose had told her they were to learn how to fend off Sunclan warriors, she knew Sunclan was threatening Duskclan but they hadn't really made a move on Nightclan, Thistlenose assured her it was always good to know and that was the end of that.

"Good job Longpaw, you'll be a warrior before you know it!" Mal meowed padding up behind her panting, he had been her victim and although she felt a bit guilty for accidentally nicking his ear with her claw she couldn't help but swell with pride.

"Thanks Mal!"

"I think you're ready to move onto the next move, this one is a good defense move if you're in Sunclan territory and you find yourself in a fight. Watch me and Wolfsong I'll be the attacker and she'll be defending herself." Thistlenose wove his way towards Wolfsong who was crouched so low to the ground that it almost appeared she was sitting, as soon as Thistlenose threw himself at Wolfsong she bolted forward, still staying low to the ground she slid underneath his belly on her back and when he landed she easily shoved him off with her hind paws and sent him flying into a patch of mud.

"Mal did you see what she was doing?" Thistlenose meowed attempting to lick the mud out of his pelt.

"She stayed really low and when you came down she pushed you off."

"Good, Longpaw can you tell me why she was staying so low?"

"Uumm…" Longpaw meowed unsure "Something to do with her surroundings?"

"Very good, Sunclan territory is very dense and bushy so to avoid getting caught in a bramble bush it's better to stay close to the ground, now go ahead and try Mal you be the defender."

Mal nodded and padded across from Longpaw so that he was facing her, "whenever you're ready." He meowed. Longpaw let out a ferocious yowl and sped to him jumping up aiming for his back, Mal darted forward and slid beneath her on his back when she came down he was ready shoving her off with enough force to move a boulder. "Are you ok!" he meowed realizing how powerful his push was.

"Yah I'm fine, nice one." Longpaw groaned picking herself up from the mud, she let out another groan taking in her mud stained pelt. "Sunclan is going to run for the border when they see what you can do." Mal purred.

"Good job!" Longpaw looked up to see her father padding towards them "You have learned a lot, I think you'd be a valuable addition to Nightclan"

Mals ears perked "Does that mean?"

Twistedstar nodded "At sun high we will hold a naming ceremony for now continue practicing."

Mal nodded once Twistedstar disappeared into the bushes he turned to Longpaw "Did you hear that? I'm going to be a Nightclan cat!"

"Congratulations!"

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a warrior someday."

"Not before me!" Longpaw hissed playfully cuffing him over the head.

"We can be warriors together!"

"That's better."

"Come on you two! Where running out of time do you want to miss your ceremony?" Wolfsong called from where she a Thistlenose sat sharing tongues.

Mal straightened up "She's right we should keep training."

"Good it will give me a chance to claw your furry mousetail!"

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Branch." Twistedstar called out gathering his clan beneath his paws. Longpaw sat in front next to a quivering Mal. "Redpaw step forward," the red she-cat stepped forward _Redpaw was going to be a warrior?_ Longpaw never really saw the she-cat as warrior material but they all had to get their warrior names sometime. "Redpaw you have trained hard to learn and understand our warrior ways, Darkflower has taught you well and you are ready to earn your warrior name." Twistedstar leaped down from High Branch and padded up to Redpaw "From now on you will be known as Redwing." He meowed leaning down to touch noses with the new warrior who was shaking with what was either excitement or nervousness. "Starclan honors your Loyalty and Honesty." Twistedstar finished stepping back.

"Redwing! Redwing!" Even though Longpaw despised the red warrior she joined in on the cheering she couldn't help but feel excited for her.

Twistedstar let the clan cheer but soon raised his tail for silence "We also have another cat who needs to receive his clan name, Mal step forward." Mal stepped forward on shaky paws "Mal you have proved yourself worthy and are ready to receive your clan name, from this moment on you shall be known as Coalpaw, I hope you can prove that loners can be warriors to."

"Coalpaw! Coalpaw!" Longpaw called out and she was not alone, the whole clan joined in which caught her by surprise, she though the clan would reject her but this just proved that Mal… Coalpaw deserved to be here just as much as the rest of them.

Longpaw shivered a pulled herself closer to Coalpaw, it had almost been a moon since his naming ceremony and leaf fall was almost upon them, making the nights colder and harder to endure, After a while Longpaw finally fell into a fitful sleep.

_A blood stained she-cat raced into the Nightclan camp. "Help! Help us! Sunclan is attacking!"_

_Twistedstar appeared next to the cat "Silentnight what's going on?"_

_ "Twistedstar! Please help us Risingstars on his last life!" _

_ The dark tabby leaders blue eyes glinted with something but in a second it was gone he leaped up on High Branch "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Branch!" He yowled._

_ "What's going on?" Owlcry meowed coming from his den._

_ "Get your herbs ready Owlcry, where going to battle." _

Longpaw sat up gasping for breath "What is it Longpaw?" Coalpaw asked blinking up at her, Longpaw stumbled out of the apprentice den "Longpaw! What's wrong?"

Longpaw looked up at him "Something bad is going to happen."

"Calm down, what do you mean? How do you know?"

"I don't know how I know I just know!" She hissed at him.

"Just relax Longpaw nothing bad…" Just than a black she-cat covered in blood stumbled into the moonlit camp.

"Help! Help us! Sunclan is attacking!" She screeched just like she had in Longpaws dream only it wasn't Twistedstar who raced to help her it was Longpaw.

"Silentnight! Calm down we'll help…"

"Risingstars on his last life!"

"I know, we'll be there as soon as Twistedstar…"

"What's going on?" Twistedstar meowed appearing next to them.

"Sunclan is attacking Duskclan." Longpaw meowed turning to her father.

Twistedstars eyes glinted with that strange spark she had seen in her vision, he turned and leaped up to High branch and called the clan together after a quick explanation Twistedstar began to choose cats to go on the battle patrol. "Brambleflower, Thistlenose, Icepetal, Redwing, Bearfang, Wolfsong, Rowanpaw, Cedarpaw, Coalpaw and I will go!" he announced leaping down from High branch he gathered with his assembling patrol.

"Twistedstar!" Longpaw meowed racing up to her father's side "I didn't hear my name!"

"Because I didn't say it."

"Why not?"

"We need cats here and you're not trained enough."

"Neither is Rowanpaw, Cedarpaw, or Coalpaw!"

"I said no! I'm not going to send my daughter into a battle stay here with your mother."

"That's not fair!"

"I said stay!" he snarled glaring at her, he turned and followed after Silentnight to Duskclan territory with his patrol.

Longpaw watched them go, she didn't know why her father didn't want to let her go but one thing was for certain, she was not going to miss that battle.


	8. Chapter 6

Longpaw watched her father's patrol race out of camp with a longing expression _Why couldn't she go?_ She snarled and scuffed the ground with her paws. "I'm sorry he didn't pick you Longpaw but maybe it was for the best." Darkflower meowed padding up behind her daughter.

"Why! It's not fair!" She cried.

"Quit complaining there are reasons your father didn't let you go."

"Like what!"

Darkflower sighed "It was Sweetpaw who told your father not to let you go."

"Sweetpaw? Why would she do that!" Longpaw hissed her pelt pricking.

"She's worried about you, she told us about how you fainted… and we don't want to risk losing a daughter!"

Longpaw jumped to her feet "I overheated! I'm not going to faint in the middle of battle!"

"Longpaw calm down you will see battle one day just not today."

Longpaw hissed and spun around running towards the apprentices den, she clawed at her bedding. Taking a deep breath Longpaw calmed herself if she was going to fight she needed to first find a way out of camp without being seen.

"Longpaw?"

Longpaw hissed as Sweetpaw appeared at the mouth of the den "What?" She said a little too harshly.

"Look Longpaw I'm sorry I'm just worried about you… you've been acting different ever since you passed out the other day."

"Oh really? Like how?" Longpaw glared at her.

"I saw the way you looked at Dewstar at the gathering, like she knew something… bad."

"That doesn't mean you tell my father I can't fight!"

"It was for the best!"

"Wow Sweetpaw I thought we were friends." She snarled padding past her, Hurt flickered across Sweetpaws face and Longpaw was tempted to turn around and apologize but she kept walking. In the clearing she looked around for possible ways to escape finally she made her way across the clearing and to the dirtplace, looking up she found a low hanging pine tree that she had never noticed before, Longpaw stood on her hind legs reaching up with her front paws she scrabbled for the lowest branch heaving herself up she made her way up the tree and over the camp border of bramble bushes, Landing on the other side she looked back and purred she had made it! Turning she raced towards the Sunclan border and then Duskclan, she was going to fight with her clan.

Longpaw glanced around warily before entering Sunclan territory hopefully they were all too busy with Duskclan to bother keeping an eye on Nightclan. Racing through the territory she noticed she hadn't even thought about Sweetpaws reasoning what if she did have one of her visions? No those weren't anything serious where they? Longpaw shook her head she needed to focus on the upcoming battle, a change in scents told Longpaw she was in Duskclan territory she slowed smelling for any scent that would lead her to the battle but the scent of fish and water clogged her nose.

"Nightclan! Attack!" Longpaws ears perked as she heard her father's war cry and her pelt crawled when the sound of fighting cats reached her ears. She raced as fast as she could towards the noise, tripping over a branch Longpaw nearly face planted into a rushing stream beyond the stream she could see flashes of fur and could hear the screeches of cats. Longpaw narrowed her eyes realizing that the Duskclan camp must be surrounded by this stream and that the only way to access it was to swim across, she picked what she thought was the lowest part and waded in as fast as she could, she shivered as the water lapped at her belly and she took the final leap onto the island.

Pushing her way through the bushes she took in the battle beneath her, Twistedstar was tangled with Sunclans deputy Foxfoot, Brambleflower batted at a slim orange she-cat, Redwing had her jaws clamped around a large brown tom's neck, and Rowanpaw was battling with a dark red apprentice. With a screech Longpaw threw herself down into the mess of cat and tackled a golden apprentice who had pinned Cedarpaw to the ground. The apprentice looked up eyes wide and gave a terrified yowl turning he ran into the bushes, _that was easy _She thought but realized the tom had thought that she was leading another battle patrol _So at least there scared. _

"What are you doing here!" Longpaw spun around to see Coalpaws dark red fur bristled up in fury.

"Fighting!" She snarled and turned away from him, throwing herself into the throng of cats, a dark tabby she-cat launched herself at Longpaw carrying her off her paws.

"Nightclan filth! Why can't you just fight your own battles!" she raked a claw through Longpaws stomach making her yowl in pain, her thoughts raced as she remembered what Thistlenose had taught her. With a snarl Longpaw thrust up her claws and pummeled the she-cats belly with her long claws with a yowl the she-cat leaped off and swiped at Longpaws eyes ducking Longpaw through herself at the she-cats hind legs throwing off balance and toppling over, swinging around Longpaw leaped on top of the she-cat and clawed her stomach.

"Batsong!" a cat screeched from the mess of cats. The dark tabby scrabbled out from under Longpaw blood dripping from her fur she snarled "This isn't over little apprentice!"

"What running already? Afraid of a little apprentice!" Longpaw snarled after her.

"Longpaw go back!" Coalpaw snarled appearing by her ear "It's too dangerous here!"

"What's your problem Coalpaw? I'm not a kit I can look after myself!" Coalpaw looked up as a grey she-cat hurled towards them and batted her off with a large black paw.

"You're not supposed to be here!"

Longpaw swiped at a brown tom Redwing had been battling earlier and leaped forward digging her teeth into his tail, with a yowl he disappeared into the bushes. "Leave me alone Coalpaw!" She snarled and brushed past him hurrying to help Slatepaw as he attempted to hold off a big brown tom, leaping on the tom she clawed at his ears until he begged for mercy.

"Thanks Longpaw!" Slatepaw panted and they both turned back to back to face the enemy but a yowl drew there attention.

"Sunclan retreat!" Coldstar cried glaring down into the clearing at Twistedstar "This is not over, you made a mistake choosing sides Twistedstar!" She snarled and spun around racing out of Duskclan territory.

Longpaw let out a yowl of victory and turned to Slatepaw to share her enthusiasm but he just stared to the middle of the clearing, following his gaze Longpaw let out a gasp circled by a ring of cats lay the lifeless body of Risingstar.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hi loyal readers! Nice to know you like my story ^.^ im sorry I haven't updated in a long time, lots of homework assigned highschool isn't exactly a walk in the park. This chapter wasn't really written well and I apologize for that I promise from here on out they will be better… thanks!**

Longpaw rested her tail over Slatepaws shoulders as his clan mates dragged Risingstars limp body to the middle of the clearing, Slatepaw rose to his feet and padded up along with the rest of his clan to pay their respects to Risingstar. Longpaw shuffled her paws unsure whether to join them she didn't know Risingstar all too well but it seemed impolite not to say good bye to the cat that she had just fought alongside with.

"What are you doing here?" Longpaw jumped and spun around to see her father looming over her.

"I-I"

"Twistedstar," A brown she-cat padded up to them "Thank you for your assistance we appreciate it."

Twistedstar dipped his head "Nightclan is always happy to help a friend… I am sorry for your loss Mossflower; do you need us to stay and help?"

Mossflower dipped her head "Thank you Twistedstar but no we can manage by ourselves."

"Then we will get out of your fur."

Mossflower nodded and headed over to where her leader lied dead. "Who was that?" Longpaw asked.

Twistedstar spun on her "That was Duskclans deputy." He snarled.

Longpaw tensed "Look Twistedstar…"

"We'll discuss this when we get back to camp." He snarled and padded away motioning for his clan to follow.

"Longpaw," Longpaw turned to see Slatepaw watching her.

"I'm sorry Slatepaw I have to go, I'll talk to you at the next gathering."

"Longpaw wait!" but she had already disappeared after her clan into the bushes.

Longpaw stalked through the bushes sniffing out the mouse she was hunting, two sunrises had passed since the battle and Longpaw was to do nothing but hunt for a moon as her punishment. It didn't seem that bad at first but being able to do nothing but hunt started to get to Longpaws head. She threw her body at the mouse that had just dashed from under a bush and killed it with clumsy paws; she had to admit she wasn't the best hunter.

"Nice catch," Someone purred behind Longpaw and she spun around to find Slatepaw staring at her with amber eyes.

"What are you doing here!" she gasped "How did you get here?"

Slatepaw purred and sat "Don't worry I went through Dawnclan territory and covered myself in foxdung, nobody will know I was here."

Longpaw narrowed her eyes, "Ok but why are you here?"

Slatepaws tail twitched nervously "I had to see you."

"Me? Why?" She blinked surprised.

"You might find this shocking Longpaw but you're a very hard she-cat to be around."

Longpaw narrowed her eyes "Wow thanks you make me feel so good about myself." She meowed sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant."

"Than what did you mean?" she hissed "Tell me now or I'm going to have to kick you off or my territory."

"Look Longpaw, I, I just think that maybe… I don't know maybe we could meet somewhere other than at gatherings."

Longpaw blinked in surprise and her fur fluffed in embarrassment "Slatepaw I don't think that's a good idea… we're from different clans."

"I know that Longpaw, it's just I can't help what I feel towards you."

"I-I look…"

"Think about it, I'll see you tonight? At the gathering?"

Longpaw blinked knowing it was a bad idea but something inside of her didn't want to say no "yeah… I'll think about it."

Slatepaw lit up and immediately stood. "Well I'll let you think about it." He mrowed and turned to leave "See you at the gathering." And with that he was gone.

Longpaw blinked watching the bushes sway and she shook her head trying to make out what just happened. She looked up and gasped two cats stood across from each other one slightly larger than the other, weighed down by kits. Slowly the taller tom faded and the pregnant she-cat turned to her with soft blue eyes and shook her head she turned and padded away slowly fading. Longpaw gasped and shook her head backing up she turned and raced towards camp her paws carrying her faster than ever.


	10. Chapter 8

Longpaw twitched her tail anxiously, looking down into the clearing she could just make out Duskclan huddled together and Slatepaw stood there tall and lean, and she blinked surprised she hadn't noticed how handsome a cat he actually was until now. Her father flicked his tail and her clan surged forward into the clearing, it had taken her a long time to convince her father to let her go but he had finally giving in threatening to bite off my tail if I disobeyed him again.

"Hey Slatepaw," She meowed padding up to the slate colored cat.

"Longpaw!" He purred stretching out his neck to touch her shoulder and she stiffened. "Would you like to sit with me over there?" he motioned towards a shrubby area on the edge of the clearing "You know… to umm talk about battle strategies." He added when he caught a strange glance from a Duskclan warrior.

"Yah sure." She meowed uncertain and padded with him to the side.

"So, did you think about it?" he meowed once they were out of earshot of the other cats.

"Yes." Longpaw sighed.

Slatepaw shifted nervously "And?"

Longpaw turned to him with her icy blue eyes, she wanted to say no, every part of her screamed out that this was a bad idea but his amber eyes held her there in a trance. "Where are we going to meet?" she whispered.

Slatepaws eyes grew wide with surprise. "T-there's this place on the border of Duskclan and Dawnclan, it's a small hidden pond covered in brush, it's hard to find if you don't know where it is meet me there."

"So I have to walk across Dawnclan territory" she hissed at the idea.

"Yah," he shuffled nervously "But just roll in some rabbit dung they won't notice."

Longpaw nodded and turned her attention to the old rotting tree where the leaders were congregating. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath old tree!" Twistedstar called.

Longpaw rose to her paws and shook her fur, the meeting had been long with Coldstar and Duskclans new leader Mossstar shooting death stares at each other, Twistedstar had finally announced that Coalpaw had joined their clan and the clans reacted better than she had thought they would probably because of the negative energy that drifted through the clearing. Longpaw turned to Slatepaw and shuffled her paws nervously. "Meet me there tomorrow night." Slatepaw murmured into her ear and padded off.

She watched him go admiring his muscles that made him stand out from the rest of his clan mates. "Who was that?" she heard a hiss come from behind her and she turned to see Coalpaw standing behind her, his red fur seemed to go.

"Umm Slatepaw, he's my friend."

Coalpaws eyes flickered to Slatepaw for a moment, "Do me a favor." He hissed

"What?"

"Stay away from him." He turned his blazing green eyes on him and she watched his muscles roll under his pelt.

"What?" she meowed in surprise

"Just stay away." He growled and stalked off.

"Hey you wanna walk with me?" Sweetpaw meowed padding up to her, Longpaw glared but fell into step beside her.

"I'm still mad at you, you know." She hissed.

"I know but you will forgive me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I'm the one who convinced your father to let you go to the gathering."

"What, why?"

"Because we're friends and I don't like us being mad at each other."

Longpaw purred and nudged her with her shoulder "Thanks, I guess you're forgiven."

Sweetpaw shoved her back "I knew it, so what's new with you?"

Longpaw glanced at her _oh you know I just went through the biggest battle of my life, I'm meeting with a cat outside of our clan, and oh yah Coalpaw warned me to stay away from him _she though"Nothing much." Longpaw meowed "What about you?"

"Nothing much, Owlcry told me I'd earn my medicine cat name in several moons."

"Wow we've been apprentices for two whole moons!" Longpaw exclaimed

"I know!" Sweetpaw purred dashing over a log that was one of the markers between Dawnclan and Nightclan territory.

"I'm glad we're friends again." Sweetpaw purred

"We're we ever not friends?" Longpaw purred

Sweetpaw shrugged "You're probably right, just a little bump in our relationship." They had stop outside the entrance to camp "Hey Longpaw?"

"Yah?"

"Tell me you're not going to do anything stupid."

"What? Why would I do something stupid?"

"I don't know I just have this feeling that you're going to do something really stupid."

"I promise to try not to." Longpaw meowed nervously; Sweetpaw nodded and disappeared into the camp. Longpaw sat outside for a moment she knew she was making a mistake but she couldn't help but be excited about the thought of seeing Slatepaw tomorrow.


End file.
